Miscellania
|guild = None |race = Fremenniks |map = }} Miscellania and Etceteria are two small islands off the northeast coast of the Fremennik Province. Once you have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest, all inhabitants view you as Prince or Princess Regent of the island of Miscellania, and they work for you if your popularity is high. If you complete the second quest Royal Trouble both islands will work for you. You need to speak to Advisor Ghrim in Miscellania palace to tell your loyal subjects how to work for you. The islands are unusual in that the vast majority of "work" that you do improves your popularity rating amongst the islanders, rather than getting you items. For example, if you mine coal, it is automatically given to a worker, and you receive no coal in your inventory or experience for mining it. The notable exceptions are the bush patch, and the spirit tree patch, both used in the Farming skill. Travel *The boat to the south of the island leads to a dock in Rellekka. It is free to use, but you must have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. *If you have 83 Farming and have grown a spirit tree here, you can use it to teleport here. *Fairy ring code *A charged Ring of wealth teleports you onto the island, but only if Throne of Miscellania is completed. Notable features Bank There is a bank on the northeast side of Etceteria. Managing your kingdom You can task workers with certain jobs. They will collect various resources and take their payment from the coffers in the castle. Stalls There are fish and vegetable stalls in the courtyards of Miscellania and Etceteria castles which sell a variety of items. You can also steal from these stalls if your Thieving level is high enough, you need: *Level 2 Thieving to steal from the vegetable stalls. Possible loot is cabbage, garlic, onion, potato, or tomato. *Level 42 Thieving to steal from the fish stalls. You receive raw salmon, tuna or lobster. If you are caught stealing from the stores you cannot buy anything from the stalls for 48 hours. There is also a flower girl in the Miscellania market area who sells coloured flowers for 15 coins each. Patches There is a bush patch and a spirit tree patch on Etceteria, both used in the Farming skill. There is also a vegetable and flower patch, but this is only used in Kingdom management, players cannot grow crops here. Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon has various shops and can only be entered after most of Royal Trouble has been completed. Here you can buy various items from various shops. Personalities *King Vargas *Queen Sigrid *Prince Brand *Princess Astrid *Advisor Ghrim *Fisherman Frodi *Gardener Gunnhild *Lumberjack Leif *Miner Magnus *Skraelings *Alrik *Broddi *Derrik *Einar *Flower Girl *Halla *Ragnar *Ragnvald *Rannveig *Sailor *Thora *Thorhild *Valgerd Music unlocked *Etceteria — Etceteria *Miscellania — Miscellania *Meddling Kids — unlocked during Royal Trouble *Slither and Thither — sea snake cave below Miscellania Trivia *The name "Miscellania" is a play on the word "miscellaneous". *The name "Etceteria", is a play on the phrase "et cetera". See also *Throne of Miscellania *Royal Trouble *Managing Miscellania Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Quest locations